A Marriage in the House
by LOstrichlaugh
Summary: starting at line 164 in book 23, Odysseus gets married


O  
  
dysseus decided that there was to be grand festival, almost as if there was a wedding going on. Little did most people know, that there really was a wedding planned. Odysseus had planned for spellbinding Princess Samean from the kingdom of Crete to arrive in Ithaca and marry his god-like son. Samean had been in Ithaca as long as Great Odysseus was. As soon as anybody knew who he was, he sent for the spellbinding princess.  
  
Princess Samean had long, flowing blond hair, and these eyes, that are indescribable, they enchant you take you over. Every prince who tried to win her over failed. She would just look into their eyes, and they couldn't handle it anymore. But Odysseus hoped that his son was different than that. He was a man, he received his scar in his first battle, he traveled, and he had seen the world why wouldn't he be different? Also, Odysseus had also given the family of Samean twelve dozen goats, three gold bars, two cloaks with large silver clasps, and also a pact of peace for as long as the two children were married. The only thing left now was if Samean would accept Telemachus as her husband.  
  
When Telemachus returned from doing the orders his father gave him, Great Odysseus replied, "Son, I think it is time for you to marry. When I sent you to prepare it to seem as if there was a wedding feast, which was because there is going to be one. But it will be for you. There is a princess here from Crete, her name is Samean, and she is quite perfect for you. The only think left to do is for her to accept you everything else is arranged. Son, go get her and let her accept you. I will give you this advice. Every prince she looks in the eyes cannot handle it; they turn away, and decide it's not worth it. This is her test to every man who approaches her. So my advice to you son is, to pray to the never dieing Athena and ask for her help. She is on our side and she will help you through this simple task. I think it would be best if when you want to leave, you plant your feet and just not allow yourself to. Have the remaining maids lock the doors so there is no way for you to escape."  
  
With that Telemachus departed to find the spellbinding princess Samean. Samean was in one of Penelope's deeper chambers, almost as if she was hiding. Like a snail when you pick it up, recesses into the farthest reaches it can, and refuses to come out until they know they are safe again. Samean was shaking but seemed very confident. "What are you doing here? Are you yet another suitor who wants my hand in marriage? Are you just like them who cannot look into my eyes and see me for who I am? You cannot even compare to those who have come before you. They were the best of their countries, and any maiden would give anything to marry them. Any maiden except for me, for they cannot stand my gaze."  
  
"Princess, I have heard of what your gaze does to those who try to win you over. But I am not like them, I am a man, I have received my scar. It is on my wrist, I was nicked with an arrow while fighting the suitors with my father. I have traveled the world; I was looking for information on my father. That entire time, the urging of Athena sent me away, she wanted me to come of age, and that is just what I did. I am the best of my country, none of your previous suitors can compare to me. If there was a contest to win your hand in marriage, there would be no doubt that it would be me who would win. I am just like my father, I am godlike, I have god's blood running through my veins. Who would not want to marry me?"  
  
With that, Samean accepted Telemachus. Word was sent to Odysseus who began to arrange the marriage even farther. The entire high-roofed house was scrubbed down; new dirt was brought in, and added to the floor, so that it would be perfect in everyway for the marriage of his son. New tunics were made and the best goats were slaughtered. Only the best would do for the son of great Odysseus. Wine was made, and libations poured out to all of the never-dieing Olympic gods, a lyre was called in to sing songs of love, loyalty and of family ties. Baskets full of bread were set upon the table, and the thighbones of cattle were offered to the gods. Odysseus wanted to make sure that everything was done right.  
  
"Go fetch a priest from town. We must make sure that this wedding is properly blessed. There will be no more wraths of the gods upon people in this house. These children are to be pleased with long, happy lives with a lot of children. What would be better than that? They need to be blessed so that they have a marriage of love, not just family ties," Great Odysseus announced.  
  
The priest arrived and there was first feasting for three days. It was a joyous time, Telemachus and Samean were falling in love, and they had deep conversations, which lasted hours into the night. They were becoming inseparable. The marriage began. Each person was in their best tunic, and Athena had made each person look taller, and more majestic in the eyes of each other.  
  
The two bended down in front of an altar to Zeus, and prayed for three hours, they asked to be blessed and promised to always to faithful and loyal to each other and to the immortal gods. 


End file.
